


dreaming of you

by seoulites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: Kang Younghyun had always found his supernatural gift a blessing, and his visions are usually euphoric.What is he to do when he sees someone's life dissipate right in front of his eyes?





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a start of something new and a breath of fresh air to me. A warning that updates will be sporadic as I am trying to keep up with a lot of things! Also, please excuse the errors I had overlooked!

Kang Younghyun is a dreamer.

Literally, that is. Every night when he sleeps, he has a smile on his face knowing that he is about to watch a happy ending take place, and all only for him to witness. 

The first of these series of dreams was with his father, who was in a comatose during that time after falling down from three flights of stairs. Younghyun was only nine, and he doesn’t know what those dreams meant. What he can recall was that his father went downstairs to watch the football game on the living room.

The next day, his mother received a phone call that his father had woken up after a month of sleep.

Once is a chance, twice is a coincidence, and third time is a pattern.

So, when Younghyun continues dreaming of returning to his hometown in Ilsan to visit his relatives with a feast as a surprise and his older friend Sungjin getting married in the middle of winter, he is not surprised anymore, for he knows it was all about to happen.

He even predicted that Sungjin was going to propose to Nayeon.

_“You’ve bought the ring already, hyung?”_

Sungjin did not ponder anymore, believing that Younghyun just has a knack of knowing things earlier from the others.

Younghyun had used his power to tease his friends. There were rare moments that he had dreamt of them, and if he ever did, he just kept it to his advantage. He knew that Wonpil will win the talent show, beating even the best performers of the university, and that ex-lovers Jinyoung and Jisoo will get back together after said talent show. He had seen it all, and even if a heads-up would have been nice, he still left fate in its own hands.

***

Younghyun was nineteen when his parents had bought a house in Seoul. It was solely for the sake of him going to college, and even if he had tried to stop his parents by telling them he could have stayed in the school lodging, they did not let him. Younghyun is their only child, and letting him go would be too difficult for them to handle.

And that was the time when he was introduced to Kim Jiae.

Younghyun remembers that day like it was yesterday. Jiae was shy, but he also watches how independent she was from an early age. Although two years younger than him, she had always been the leader between the two of them, and because their parents always hanged out together, they stuck together like two peas in a pod.

That was, of course, until Jackson heard (key: eavesdropped) that Jiae likes Younghyun.

 _“Hey, stop that!”_ Younghyun remembered eighteen-year-old Jiae trying to deny, yet her crimson cheeks gave it all out.

 _“You told Nayeon that you like Younghyun hyung!”_ Jackson was a prankster, and this one prank of his had taken things too far. 

Jiae did not really make it a secret that she liked Younghyun. She would always go out of his way to buy him carped bread, and she would always him to eat street food with her. Younghyun found her enthusiasm a breath of fresh air, but he could never see her as anything more.

He told her exactly that, so she distanced from him.

It had been five years since then, and while it is inevitable for them to find each other judging that they are neighbors, they still choose to ignore each other’s existence. One always intentionally lag behind just so they won’t have to ride the subway together, and if Jiae found Younghyun walking on his way home, she would walk slowly on purpose, avoiding him like he is bearing some type of a disease. 

Younghyun thought he was giving her time to recover from the rejection, but with her taking too much, their friendship had already been greatly affected.

*** 

“You might want to go to Mr. Jin right now, Mark,” Younghyun warns his friend as soon as he arrives in the classroom. “He has your grades, and he’s not looking very amused right now.”

“Oh, shit,” the usually composed Mark hurries on his way out, and once he is back, he will probably beat the crap out of Younghyun. Those grades will determine whether Mark will be graduating with his friends or not, and with Younghyun’s sweet dream last night, he is sure that everyone will be in a festive mood.

“He passed, right?” Jaebeom is one of the few believers of Younghyun’s premonitions. The guy’s exterior might seem rough on the edges, but he is a softie who listens to his friends’ every word.

“Oh, yes,” Younghyun smiles widely. “We’ll be drinking tonight, alright.”

“Finally,” Jaebeom claps victoriously. “Should we call the others tonight, too?”

“Why not? They’re all in vacation mode already, anyway,” he laughs as he remembers how Dowoon had hit his drumstick all over the hallway, almost breaking some glasses, and how Wonpil innocently threw all of his French readings on the trash bin, clearing his locker out with a bright smile.

“Are Jae hyung and Sungjin coming?” Jaebeom questions. “Or are they too busy living their lives as adults?”

“Oh, you know they miss uni,” Younghyun sighs longingly. “And it seems like Sungjin hyung can’t miss uni at all. His wife is still a student after all.”

“They look so happy, don’t they?” Jaebeom flashes a gummy smile, and Younghyun’s response to it is interrupted by Mark’s howls as soon as he enters the lecture hall.

“I’m graduating, y’all!” Everyone applauds him, because after all, used-to-be delinquent Mark Tuan is graduating. It shows that it will never be too late to change just as long as you pour your heart out to it.

“We’re all happy,” Younghyun smiles. “I hope it will always stay that way.”

*** 

“Oh, come on, Jiae, it would be fun!” Jimin convinces the homebody Jiae inside the library. “Mark is graduating, finally, and you’ll just stay in your room?”

“I’m happy for Mark,” Jiae groans as she shuts the book close. “But you know Younghyun would be there, right?”

“Jiae, that was centuries ago!” Jimin complains.

“It was only five years ago,” Jiae clarifies.

“My point is, that was a long time ago,” Jimin scoffs. “You should have gotten over that by now, and I bet he had forgotten about it already! It’s time for you two to start anew.”

“Well,” Jiae swallows bitterly, knowing that Jimin is right. It’s time that she looks past the teenage crush she had harbored on her good-looking neighbor-slash-college senior.

It was natural for them to go to the same university of course, as it was the nearest to both of their houses. Yet, it only made it difficult for Jiae to move on from Younghyun fully.

“Fine,” Jiae grumbles as she takes her eyeglasses off. 

“Great!” Jimin exclaims in delight. “How are we going to go there, by the way?”

“Well,” Jiae ponders. “I guess I can borrow Dad’s car.”

“Sweet,” Jimin claps in excitement. “We’re getting our own ride!”

***

Younghyun is awaken by sirens from outside his home. In panic, he jumps off the bed, peeking outside the window to see Jiae’s parents talking to a police officer. Her mother runs back inside the house, and Younghyun could see that Mr. Kim is trying his best to stand firm.

He turns to the digital clock on his bedside table. _10:52 PM._

“Had I missed Mark’s party?” He shuffles back to bed in confusion, checking his phone to see the barrage of messages and missed calls.

_Jae | 9:31 PM  
Dude, where are you?_

_Wonpil | 9:45 PM  
Hyung, are you home, right now? Pick up the phone_

_Mark | 10:01 PM  
Dude, stay wherever you are. Don’t go anywhere._

_Jaebeom | 10:27 PM  
We’re coming over to your home right now_

He does not get the context of every message. It appears that each of them are in a strange sense of urgency to which he needs answers to.

The last message he had received was from Jimin, but it was still sending him mixed signals.

_Jimin | 10:38 PM  
I shouldn’t have let her drove alone. This is all my fault._

“Younghyun!” Jae is the first to barge in his bedroom door and finds his younger friend’s shell-shocked expression.

“What is going on?” His voice quivers, questioning everything that is going on.

“Have you been sleeping all along?” Mark exhales sharply. 

“Yeah, I was,” Younghyun replies. “What’s up?”

“Jiae,” Nayeon looks down on the floor, tears brimming her eyes. Sungjin has to coax his wife into calming down, still unable to feed Younghyun’s confusion.

“What happened to Jiae?” Younghyun’s voice grows higher in anxiety. His mind is not at ease, because how can it be when everyone is crying as if Jiae is gone?

_Wait…_

“She suffered a fatal car crash,” Sungjin answers in Nayeon’s stead. “Ji is gone.”

Younghyun blinks, everything finally making sense to him. His eyes detect everyone’s faces. There is no hint of humor at all… only regret, sorrow, and pain. Younghyun feels his body collapse back to his bed, his consciousness slowly seeping away from.

“Hey, Younghyun, wake up! Don’t do this!” Jaebeom tries to pull his arm up to no avail. He is being eaten alive by guilt of not talking to Jiae for the past five years, and his strength had advancedly lost.

“Younghyun, wake up!” Jaebeom’s voice begins to fade into nothing, no matter how many times he repeats.

_“Kang Younghyun, wake up!”_

_“Younghyun, get up!”_

_“Younghyun!”_

_“Kang Younghyun!”_

His eyes open alertly, shooting up as soon as the voice succeeds in getting him up.

“Finally!” Younghyun’s eyes turn vigilantly to the one who woke him up, who is not Lim Jaebeom at all.

“Jae hyung?” Younghyun mumbles in astonishment. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking you to Mark’s party! What else?” Jae throws a leather jacket on him. “Hurry up, it’s getting late.”

“Wait,” Younghyun whispers to himself, grabbing the clock on the bedside table. _8:25 PM._

“What the actual—” Younghyun hops out of the bed, checking the vicinity outside his house.

No police cars or anything, just the silver sedan of Jiae’s father.

“Dude, you’re sweating,” Jae points out. “What’s going on?”

Younghyun ignores Jae’s calls as he clumsily hurries downstairs, hastily wearing a pair of flip-flops before trudging to the house across the street.

He heads to the door, pressing the bell impatiently and in apprehension.

It finally opens, revealing Jiae’s mother looking at Younghyun in worry.

“Oh, hello, son, are you okay?” 

“Auntie, is Jiae here?” Younghyun breathes shortly.

“Yes, she’s actually just on her way to your friend’s party. Do you want to go there with her? She’ll be driving her father’s car.” Just after Mrs. Kim says that, Jiae walks to the entryway of their house.

“Mom?” Jiae looks at her mother, and then to the guest present. “Younghyun? Shouldn’t you already be at Mark’s party?”

Younghyun shakes his head as he feels an impending ache.

“Please,” he coughs as he holds onto his head.

“Younghyun? Younghyun, will you please calm down?” Jiae tries to calm him down before calling Jae from across the street.

“Don’t drive to the party,” Younghyun finally manages to say out loud, perplexing Jae and Jiae.

“What?” Jiae tilts her head in question. “Why not?”

“Don’t,” it was all Younghyun can say to her. She will not believe him if he told her, anyway.

“We can just bring Ji along,” Jae suggests cautiously, trying to ease his friend from whatever it is that is causing him to be like this. “Let’s just go together on the party, alright?”

“Sure,” Jiae shrugs as she fishes for the car keys in her bag and returns it to her mother. 

“Would that be fine to you, Younghyun?” Jae slowly inquires, knowing the odd position he and Jiae are having for the past few years.

“Yes,” Younghyun calms down at last. “That would be for the best.”


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In confusion and fear, Younghyun wonders what he should do about his nightmare.
> 
> Is he ready for its consequences?

During the drive to the party, Younghyun remains quiet, as if something has been bothering his mind. The exchange a while ago was definitely unconventional, and whatever triggered him like that must have been too grandiose to still leave him in this state.

He had insisted on letting Jiae sit on the back and coaxed her to wear the seatbelt, as if she is a child that needs extra cautionary measures. For his peace of mind, she does not argue further and just does as he wants.

She and Jae have been exchanging looks all throughout the ride, wondering what had gotten into Younghyun for him to be acting this way. He is usually cheery and noisy before a party… not that Jiae actually knows. She usually just finds him while a party is in its climax, and he is having fun socializing with everyone wearing his cheeky smile. Now, though, he is breaking into cold sweats. Even Jae does not know what he should do about it.

“We’re here,” Jae pulls over on the side of the street not too far from Mark’s house. He can hear the bass of the sound system from where he is parked, yet it is not enough to relieve the tension off his mind because of Younghyun’s current state.

“Dude,” he calls for his friend again, tapping his back. Younghyun awakens from his trance, turning towards Jiae before looking back at Jae.

“Okay,” Younghyun gulps before he takes his seatbelt off and descends from the car. Jae blinks, confusion all over his features.

“Seriously, what happened to him?” Jiae unlocks her seatbelt as well. “He’s been acting weird ever since he saw me.”

“Ji, he had been acting weird ever since he woke up,” Jae corrects. “I had to shake him violently before he got up, and when he did, he jumped off his bed to look out of the window, and then went knocking on your door.”

“Huh?” Jiae is not picking anything up at all. Younghyun had since walked into Mark’s house, and she is unable to see if he’s still absentminded or not. It is unusual for always composed Kang Younghyun to appear in front of her doorstep, telling her not to drive.

“Can you keep an eye on him?” Jiae requests from Jae who then tousles her hair.

“Don’t worry, sport. I was going to, even if you didn’t ask me to.”

***

Younghyun walks into the party soullessly. He was usually the life of the party, mingling with those he already knows and those he has not met yet. Jackson has pulled him on the dance floor, but Younghyun’s mind is flying somewhere… to nowhere.

“Hey, you made it!” Mark greets Younghyun as soon as they found each other, but seeing as his friend is in a mindless state, he looks for the people he came with. Jae walks towards them, waving his hand like a child.

“Yo, Mark, congrats man!” Jae congratulates Mark before giving him a side hug.

“Thanks, man!” Mark thanks before lowering his voice. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Beats me,” Jae shrugs. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Jaebeom,” Younghyun begins to murmur.

“JB?” Mark questions, clearing if he had heard him right. “JB is in the kitchen.”

“I have to talk to Jaebeom,” Younghyun takes big strides towards the said location, not heeding if he had accidentally hit someone on his way. He finds Jaebeom, taking a bottle of beer from the fridge before popping it open.

“Jaebeom!” The call turns everyone’s heads to Younghyun. He ignores the questioning looks, going to his friend with a loud exhale.

“Younghyun, are you okay?” Jaebeom pats his back for comfort.

“I have to talk to you,” Younghyun sniffs before eyeing everyone around them. “Outside, if it’s fine.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jaebeom opens another bottle of beer and hands it to Younghyun. He leads the way to Mark’s backyard, where a large infinity pool is situated, with some poolside benches surrounding it. Sensing that Younghyun does not want anyone to hear them, he brings him to a part of the place with no people.

“What is happening?” Jaebeom asks as he takes a swig of his beer.

“I had a dream a while ago,” Younghyun takes a deep breath, reliving the vivid memory of the sirens outside his house, of Jiae’s parents crying, and his friends barging in his room to break the news.

“What about?” 

“Jiae,” Jaebeom is usually the bearer of stories about Younghyun’s dreams. Every day is like a journey after he hears them. If it were other people, they will be too skeptical to believe that Younghyun’s dreams are premonitions. They would wave it off as a bunch of coincidences, but not Jaebeom. He had witnessed how Younghyun recounted every part of his vision accurately, and he knows better than to pass them off as serendipity.

“You sound so scared that it’s about Jiae, Younghyun,” Jaebeom states his observation. “Aren’t your dreams usually about happy moments? Do you hate Jiae that much?”

“Hey!” Younghyun objects, mildly offended. “Of course not! It’s…” Younghyun’s voice trembles before he decides to pour it all out to Jaebeom. Keeping it to himself is making him lose his cool, and the anxiety is eating him from inside.

“Just tell me,” Jaebeom encourages him, humor already gone after it dawns to him how serious the situation is.

“She died, Jaebeom,” Jaebeom is mummed and in disbelief at how drastically violent Younghyun’s sweet dreams had turned into. 

It’s a nightmare.

“I didn’t see her body, but she did die. I woke up at ten and had missed the party, and the police were outside our house. Her mom was crying, her dad was talking to the officer, and then y-you guys came,” Younghyun shivers as he recalls each memory one by one. “You told me she died in a car crash. She drove to the party and…” Younghyun gets choked up, unable to continue his recollection.

“But Jiae rarely drives anymore, right? She sold her car last year,” Jaebeom tries to remove the thought of it happening from Younghyun’s mind.

“She actually was supposed to drive here tonight,” Jaebeom’s eyes widen upon the revelation. “She was about to leave their house when I went there, telling her not to drive here. W-what if Jae was not able to wake me up on time, Jaebeom? Would Jiae be gone by now?”

Jaebeom takes a sharp breath before digesting the information fully, finally understanding why Younghyun looks pale and lost. Dreaming about someone dying is traumatic, and a friend at that? He cannot imagine how Younghyun must be feeling right now.

“Younghyun, why don’t you try telling Jiae about it?” Jaebeom suggests, careful not to add pressure on him.

“And scare her?” Younghyun shakes his head. “I can’t, Jaebeom. She’ll think about it too much after.”

“But you know Jiae,” Jaebeom pauses before wondering if he should continue. It’s Jiae’s life at stake, and she deserves to know what is coming to her. If Younghyun is unable to tell her, he will live in regret because he did not do anything to defy it. “She has matured, Younghyun. She has her whole life ahead of her. Tell her the situation, and it is up to her if she will believe you or not. Just, please…” Jaebeom purses his lips.

Younghyun looks down on the pool, watching the flow of the water as his mind wanders. He considers Jaebeom’s suggestion, reluctant to scare Jiae.

But more than that, he is afraid of Jiae thinking that he is living in his own world of fantasy believing that his dreams turn into reality. He and Jiae have grown apart, and if she had changed at all, he does not know.

_Do I really know Jiae?_

“I’ll go back inside, alright?” Jaebeom stands up and offers him a pat of support. “If you need anything, just find me inside.”

Younghyun lays back on the poolside bench, gazing at the night sky and wishing on the stars that nothing wrong will happen. He has no idea what caused him to dream of people dying, and Jiae at that.

What is the world trying to tell him?

Younghyun sits up, watching people exit the house in groups and some jump on the pool in excitement. He sees Dowoon pulling the end of his jeans up until it reaches his knee, sitting down on the edge and dipping his feet. He finds Wonpil laughing, and then got pushed by Jae and Sungjin on the pool, water splashing to the other people, and then Jimin and Nayeon later joining Wonpil after emerging from the shower rooms in their rash guards totally prepared for a night swim. He tries to preserve the memory of everyone’s smiles in his mind, but the nightmare is singled out once he does not see Jiae anywhere.

He stands up, feeling his adrenaline rush as he runs back inside the house. He passes through the sea of people, looking for a certain girl with her pink bomber jacket. He panics when his eyes fail to detect her, but when he finally catches a glimpse of her as she chats with her friends on the other side of the room, he makes a beeline towards her.

“Hey, Younghyun,” Jeongyeon halts the conversation once he arrives. All eyes are on him, even Jiae’s, wondering why he is here.

He sets his eyes on Jiae, his breath hitching as he holds her watery gaze.

“I need to tell you something.”


End file.
